This application seeks to support and expand the involvement of Washington University School of Medicine (WU) in clinical oncology research conducted under the auspices of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). Jewish Hospital (JH) at WU was accepted as a main member institution in CALGB in November, 1986, with affiliates at WU School of Medicine, St. Francis Medical Center (Cape Girardeau, Mo.), St. Joseph's Health Center (St. Charles, Mo.), and St. Luke's Hospital (Chesterfield, Mo.). Administrative responsibility and data management functions are coordinated at JH with assistance from physician coordinators and nurse/data managers at each hospital in this consortium. Scientific and administrative contributions by WU during the most recent period of membership in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group (SEG) and during the first several months of CALGB affiliation are described. The organization of cancer research at WU, specificially at it relates to studies in leukemia, lymphoma, breast and respiratory neoplasms, is outlined. The advent, since 1983, of multidisciplinary clinics and research conferences in each of these tumor types is an important element of the WU cancer program. Approximately 108 new cancer patients per year will be entered on NCI-approved CALGB trials through WU's participation in the cooperative group. It is our goal: 1) to facilitate the enrollment of cancer patients in St. Louis and surrounding communities on state-of-the-art treatment programs, 2) to advance our knowledge of the relative merits of various cancer therapies, 3) to assist in cancer control via the epidemiologic, psychosocial and therapeutic studies of CALGB, and 4) to stimulate the application of exciting findings in the research laboratory to the clinical arena. Mechanisms by which these goals may be accomplished are described.